neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Pre-Series (Winx Club)
Pre-Series is the period in the history of the Magic Dimension, starting with the creation of the and ending directly with the start of Season 1. For information about events and their consequences, see: Timeline (Winx Club). Synopsis The Creation of the Universe and the Spark of Life In the very beginning, the universe was nothing more than an empty void. From that void sprung three great forces, the Great Dragon, the Shadow Phoenix and the Water Stars, with the powers of light and dark being focused within the Great Dragon and the Shadow Phoenix respectively. Immediately after its own creation, the Great Dragon used his fire to create all life in the Magic Dimension and, once he was finished, he laid himself to rest on a planet that would later be called Domino. From that moment, his fate is unknown, but his power and essence, stored in what becomes commonly known as the Dragon's Flame, began to be passed down through Domino's royal family. Unbeknownst to the Great Dragon, however, was that during his creation of the Magic Dimension, a spark of his flame mixed in with the darkness of the original void and became corrupted. The Phoenix's Search for Ultimate Power On the other side of the Dimension, the Shadow Phoenix sought out the Ultimate Power of the Universe, which he believed to be the most powerful magic to ever exist. Locked within a realm that existed outside the Magic Dimension, a realm called Relix, the Shadow Phoenix could only hope to gain access to this realm by collecting four keys called the Codex, along with fusing the powers of light and dark together. To do this, the Shadow Phoenix recruited three witches who were the first witches born into the Magic Dimension: the Ancestral Witches. As a creature equipped with all the knowledge of the magical universe, the Shadow Phoenix, who later assumed the name of "Lord Darkar", trained them to become one of the most dangerous threats the Magic Dimension had ever seen (only second to himself). In their pursuit to please their master, the three witches, Belladona, Lysslis and Tharma, came across the corrupted spark of the Great Dragon's flame and molded the flame into a boy who they named Valtor. From then on, the three witches raised him, giving him all the knowledge they acquired from Darkar so that he would go on to become the greatest sorcerer of all time. This "family" then went on to search for the Dragon's Flame under Lord Darkar's commands, leading to the deaths of many people and the destruction of countless realms all in the process of conducting such a search. The Universe's First Fairies Arcadia, the first fairy, was born sometime after the birth of the Ancestral Witches. She, alongside a handful of other ancient beings, went on to collect the Water Stars and banished them to the Golden Kingdom, another realm disconnected from the Magic Dimension, to ensure that the Water Stars' constant clash with the Dragon's Flame would cease to cause universal chaos. Seven fairies cross over from the realm of legends and spread their magic throughout all the worlds of the Magic Dimension, including the planet Earth. The Rise of the Fairy Hunters Meanwhile, as magic flourished on Earth, a group of wizards discovered a type of magic that would allow them to gain immense power by stripping magic from the Earth Fairies. Aware of the powers the fairies held due to their White Circles, which also acted as keys to their realm, these wizards went on to create an artifact that directly opposed it: the Black Circle. With it, the wizards became resistant to the fairies' magic and later earned the name of the "Wizards of the Black Circle" as they began hunting down each and every last Earth Fairy, wiping out the planet's own magic in the process. The Book of Legends A wizard named Acheron created the Legendarium: a book he used to chronicle every legend he came across. However, upon the Legendarium's completion, Acheron was sucked into his own creation, unable to properly control what acted as a bridge between reality and legend. At some point, the Legendarium ended up in Egypt where it was placed within the Library of Alexandria. The Company of Light After many centuries of searching, the Ancestral Witches had located the Dragon's Flame on the realm of Domino. To prevent the witches from acquiring it, Domino's monarchs, King Oritel and Queen Marion founded the Company of Light, a group made up of the greatest , sorcerers, fairies and witches; the most notable members being Hagen, Saladin and Faragonda, alongside Domino's two rulers. Meanwhile, Valtor formed an unexpected union with a powerful witch with similar aspirations: Griffin. Unfortunately for him, however, was that Griffin soon realized what she was truly getting into and chose to defect from her allegiance with Valtor and the Witches. Turning to the side of good, Griffin joined the Company of Light. Attack on Koria When the three planets of Orez, Fallat and Rot aligned perfectly, many villages in the realm of Koria were visited and subsequently attacked by a winged man whose identity still goes unknown in the present day. The Destruction of Havram With the Company of Light proving to be formidable threats to them acquiring the Dragon's Flame, the Ancestral Witches searched for a way to cripple their enemies. Erendor, the king of Eraklyon, promising to protect Domino for his friend, Oritel, in his stead was just what they were looking for. While the Company of Light were away, the Witches snuck over to Eraklyon and pressured Erendor into abandoning Domino. When he refused, the Witches launched an attack on Havram, the realm's most prosperous and glorious city, until it was nothing more than ruins, and vowed to destroy the rest of the realm in the same manner unless he abandon Domino. Witnessing the destructive potential of the Witches forced Erendor into abandoning Domino to keep his own realm and people safe, leaving it open to an attack from the Witches just as they had planned. The Last Sirenix Possessor Daphne, the first-born princess of Domino and eldest daughter to King Oritel and Queen Marion, gave the power of the Dragon's Flame that was passed down from her to Bloom, her baby sister. When she came of age, Daphne assumed the role of Supreme Nymph and went on to complete the Sirenix Quest with her best friend, Politea, to obtain the power of Sirenix. After acquiring their Sirenix, Daphne and Politea confronted the Ancestral Witches in the Infinite Ocean, where they casted a terrible curse on Daphne's Sirenix, that would turn her into a disembodied spirit should she try to use her new Sirenix powers. Politea, who refused to help her friend in her most desperate time, was also cursed by the Witches and turned into a ravenous sea-beast once her powers were fully corrupted. With the last two Sirenix fairies defeated, the Witches would go on to curse Sirenix itself to ensure that no other fairy would think of achieving it. Battle for Domino More than ready to seize the Dragon's Flame, the Ancestral Witches finally launched a raid on Domino with their son, Valtor, in tow. As their evil forces began ravaging the realm, the Company of Light took action to fight back. Aware that the Dragon's Flame had been passed down to Oritel and Marion's baby girl, the Ancestral Witches sought Bloom out as they left Valtor to do battle with the Company alone. As they raided the , they chased Daphne down for Bloom but, just as the Dragon's Flame was within their reach, Daphne sent Bloom to a place where the Witches would never be able to sense her: Earth. Ready to face the Witches, Daphne tried using her newly acquired Sirenix powers to defend herself, but the curse placed over it turned her powers against her and rendered her as nothing more than a spirit without a body, unable to help defend her home. On the battlefield, the Company of Light had defeated Valtor, who was later apprehended and sent to the Omega Dimension, where he would spend eternity frozen for his countless crimes. The Company had also summoned up a portal to the Obsidian Dimension to trap the Witches in the dark realm forever. Though they succeeded in creating the portal, the Company's victory was short-lived, as the Ancestral Witches managed to drag King Oritel into the portal with them, as well as Queen Marion, who had cast a spell to place herself inside his sword as she refused to leave his side. The immense amounts of dark energy emanating from the portal also caused the entire planet of Domino to be encased in ice and stone with only the remaining members of the Company escaping. With no signs of the Dragon's Flame or any survivors, Domino was considered to be lost and was left abandoned until it faded from the memories of everyone else. Its existence became nothing more than a fairy tale. Obsidian: The Dark Prison Shortly after the chaos caused by the Witches' last-ditch effort on Domino, Obsidian became the Ancestral Witches' new home since there was no way to escape. The immense darkness of Obsidian proved fatal even for them as it stripped them of their bodies, reducing them to nothing more than spirits as it encased the population of Domino in stone. Some time later, the Witches created Mandragora to serve as the Keeper of the Obsidian Circle: a secret portal into the dark realm. Unfortunately, however, the darkness of Obsidian proved too strong as it trapped Mandragora within Obsidian shortly after her creation. To work around this, the Ancestral Witches transferred their powers into Mandragora to free her from Obsidian and tasked her with finding the location of the Dragon Flame's source to destroy it. The Phoenix's Slumber As his servants carried out his wishes, Darkar ended up being captured by the Lord of the Templars of Lightrock Monastery at an unknown time, and was sentenced to a magical slumber. The Last Earth Fairy Around the same time as Domino's destruction, the Wizards of the Black Circle finished defeating and trapping all the Earth Fairies on Tir Nan Og; the last being the High Queen herself, Morgana. They went on to destroy every remaining White Circle in existence (except for one that went undetected), which sealed all the Earth Fairies away in the Fairy Queen's castle. For the next sixteen years, the castle was a for the captured Earth Fairies and, to ensure that their mortal enemies remained trapped, the Wizards of the Black Circle created the Dark Guardian, a powerful energy vortex meant to keep anyone near Tir Nan Og unaware of the gate to the Earth Fairies' realm. Considering the Great Fairy Hunt to be over, the Wizards retreated to an undisclosed location where they either rested or surveyed their handiwork on Earth, unaware that one fairy had slipped through their fingers. The Fairy Godmother and the Witch of Snakes Another fairy that remained undetected by the Wizards of the Black Circle was Selina, a young fairy-in-training. After moving into Gardenia to live in a hidden grove coated in her favorite flower, Eldora, a graduate from the Alfea College for Fairies lived in peaceful solitude tending to them until she realized that her field kept being visited by two young children. Seeing potential in one of them, Eldora took the child named Selina under her wing, teaching her basic morals and spells as she proclaimed herself to be the young girl's "fairy godmother." During her time as Selina's fairy godmother, Eldora went on many travels throughout the world; one of which led her to becoming the keeper of an ancient library hidden in Egypt. There, she came across the Legendarium and accidentally summoned forth a being from its pages on another one of her trips to the with Selina in tow. Fearful of the book's powers, Eldora quickly went searching the world for a way to lock it for good. As she did so, she left the book back at her home with Selina to watch over it, which also left Selina vulnerable to the coercion of Acheron, an ancient wizard who was locked within the book he wrote. He demanded that Selina work to release him from the Legendarium under the promise of gifting her with extraordinary powers and, to prove this, Acheron bestowed Selina with sinister magic as he dubbed her the "Witch of Snakes". However, Eldora arrived to see Selina with the book in her hands and hid it from her, still fearful of what it could have done. One night, on the night of a full moon, Selina made her choice by freeing the Legendarium from a protective spell placed over it by Eldora, taking it and fleeing from the of , leaving Eldora with no way to track her down. With no way to find her former pupil, Eldora simply continued to live her solitary life in the Forest of Flowers. Mistakes *Domino's existence would not have time to be reduced to nothing more than a fairy tale by the events of Season 1 as only sixteen years have passed since its fall; even more so considering how influential it is shown to be throughout the series. Trivia *No clear timeframe exists between a majority of these events. With the exception of Domino's Downfall and Morgana's imprisonment, these events are given vague dates at best or none at all. Category:Magic Dimension Category:Winx Club Category:Darkar Category:Dragon Flame Category:Ancestral Witches Category:Valtor Category:Domino Category:Company of Light Category:Story/Timeline (Winx Club) Category:Tir Nan Og Category:Daphne Category:Politea Category:Wizards of the Black Circle Category:Sirenix Category:Earth Fairies Category:Infinite Ocean Category:Eldora (Winx) Category:Selina (Winx) Category:Acheron (Winx)